Twisted Beauty
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: What if every girl of the Pretty Committee were a different type of monster, and Claire was human? What would THE CLIQUE be like then? Sucky summary, R&R!


_A/N: I own nothing. This goes for all chapters. The plot is mostly Lisi Harrison's, the characters are, you get the point. I just monster-fyed "THE CLIQUE." BTW, can you guess what kind of monsters they all are?_

**The Block Estate**

**The Kitchen**

**10:49 PM**

**August 31st**

"Massie, don't yell. Really, you'll burn the house down," said Massie's mom, Kendra.

Massie sat in silence, thinking of something to say. She looked down at her charm bracelet and flicked the diamond-encrusted bell. "Does it look like I care?" Massie asked. "Mom, I'm going to be living with a lame Florida _human_. I'll have to be in disguise literally _all the time_. Don't you get it?"

"Yes, I 'get it.' But just... just promise to be nice. Jay is an old friend of your father."

"How old? Like 130?" Massie asked, in hopes that maybe she misunderstood, and the Lyonses were vampires or something. Maybe if they were, she would actually be a little interested.

"No dear. They're human. And before you even say anything else... You can not go shopping with your friends. You will stay home, and be nice to Claire. She'll be living in our guesthouse for maybe over a year. I told you weeks ago: As our daughter, it is important that you're here to meet them."

"Why? They're Dad's freeloading friends, _not mine_."

Kendra quickly looked at her husband, William. But all he did was use the latest issue of _Westchester _magazine to cover his face.

"Well, they'll be your friends soon enough. Claire is starting seventh grade on Tuesday, too, so you should have plenty to talk about."

"Like what? Math? Or maybe unhealthy, fattening human foods?" Massie rolled her amber eyes in disgust.

"I promise you will not have to talk about deep-fried potatoes," said Kendra. "Oh! I have an idea: You can always invite her to join in on your plans. Then you won't miss out on anything."

"Impossible. We can't just call the spa last minute and add another person." She looked away. "Not that we'd want to," she murmured.

"Perfect!" Kendra clapped her hands together. "Inez will have brunch on the dining room table tomorrow at 1:15. Don't be late."

Massie turned and stomped out of the kitchen. She picked up her black pug, Bean, so she wouldn't be crushed by her deadly demonic stomps. Usually Massie would settle to a slow, calm pace at the stairs, but today every floor-crushing step would be revenge.

When she got to the second floor, Massie kicked off her high heels and walked straight to her bedroom. And slammed the door behind her.

"Don't slam!" Kendra said over the intercom. Massie glared at the white speaker beside her bed.

Everything in her room was white: the leather chaise by the bay window, the walls, the dozen fresh tulips, and her flat-screen Mac. Her friends called it the iPad. She'd designed it that way after she stayed in the presidential suite in a hotel in Los Angeles. She loved how crisp and orderly everything looked.

But the other day she read in a British gossip magazine that purple was the official color of royalty, so she had brand new mauve Calvin sheets on her bed. She'd been hoping to buy more of the "queen's color" during her Labor Day shopping trip, but that was no longer an option.

Massie lifted her dog in the air, so she could look in it's eyes. "Bean, please tell me this isn't happening."

Bean yapped.

"Missing out on tomorrow could stunt my social growth for the rest of the year!"

Bean licked Massie's tiny wrist. She loved the taste of Chanel No. 19.

"Everyone will have a fresh batch of inside jokes I won't even _get_. I'll just have to smile like a good sport while everyone says how I just _had _to be there. And you know Dylan will buy those lip markers I put a 'yes' sticker on in _Lucky_. And you wanna know why this is happening?" Massie continued. She didn't wait for an answer. "So I can meet some girl from Orlando. She's gonna be here for a _year_. So what's the urgency? She's not going anywhere." Massie paused and put on a malicious grin. "Unless she just happened to light on fire, or possibly fall through a vortex to... my friends downstairs."

Bean yelped.

"But I wouldn't do that, because then meeting her would be a waste."

Massie slowly burned the itinerary she had made for her friends. She watched words such as _spray tan, eyebrow wax, aroma_ _therapy, _and _Bergdorf's _faded as the paper shrunk and crinkled. She threw the paper in the trash.

Massie collapsed on her bed and grabbed her cell. She hit"1" on her speed dial.

"Heyyy," Alicia said.

"Hold on, I'll get Dylan," Massie said.

"'Kay."

Massie pressed "2" and hit Send. "Dyl?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on, I'll get Kristen." Massie punched in "3."

"Hey Mass," Kristen said.

"Hey, Alicia and Dylan are here too."

"What's up?" Kristen asked. She sounded nervous, like she was about to get caught for eating her cat or something.

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow," Massie blurted.

"Yeah, right," Dylan snorted.

"No, I'm serious. You're not going to believe this, but I have to—" Massie paused and reconsidered her next words. "Stay home. Dad, um, accidentally blew up a lamp, and Mom's making me stay home, to... watch the house. Because it's all smokey and stuff." She coughed to make it believable.

"Oh, Gawd, your Mom's a real demon," Kristen said.

"I know that," Massie sighed. "Duh."

"Maybe we shouldn't go," suggested Dylan, "To make it even."

"What? Not go?" Alicia snapped. "I mean, yeah, Dylan's right?"

"And plus, who's gonna tell me if I look fat?" Dylan asked.

"How about the whole pig you dried out," Alicia said.

Kristen let out her famous, wolf-like laugh.

"Massie, please don't leave me alone with them! They're all creeps." Dylan joked.

"Look who's talking!" said Kristen.

Massie smiled with relief. They wanted her with them. They _needed _her with them. That was all that mattered. "You all go. But I want to hear every detail. _Every single one._"


End file.
